Chemical and Structural Studies of Antibodies, Histocompatibility Antigens, Tumor Antigens and Epoxide Hydrase: It is the purpose of this project to study the chemistry and structure of different molecules. The amino acid sequence of light and heavy chain immunoglobulins is obtained in order to gain some insight into the nature of antibody specificity and the generation of diversity. Biochemical isolation of histocompatibility antigens, tumor antigens and epoxide hydrase is carried out. The chemical structure of these proteins is being approached by micro methods and the relationship of the amino acid sequence to immunoglobulin structure or other known structures is being analyzed. Cloning of histocompatibility antigens is being approached in order to study the molecular organization of the system and permit a better understanding of the nature of the extensive polymorphism at the H-2 loci.